Eds VS Sisters
by Shaman94
Summary: The first spinoff of the TBEP series and probably the dirtiest. No censors, No friends, No mercy. Who will win in the melee of cartoon and anime.
1. Anarchy Reigns

Rules are simple: The first one to get two victories is the winner. There are no friends and everyone is an enemy. Before we begin a quick shout out to those who were correct in guessing who the sisters were.

Congratulations:

Now on to the melee.

* * *

Eddy: Alright Double D, it's just you and me now. Oh and these Anarchy sisters skanks.

Panty: Shut your dick hole! You know this is the closest you've ever been to a women without having to pay her.

Edd: Congratulaitons, you're the first woman to come near us without money envolved.

Stocking: I never thought that there was anyone I would do Brief before I would ever do them.

Eddy: You talking about me or him?

Edd: Me or him?

Stocking: Take your picking.

* * *

Everyone picks their character.

Eddy: I call Jack!

Edd: I wanted Jack.

Eddy: Well suck a doubled size dick my friend, I got him fair and square.

Edd: Fine, I'll just pick your rival Leo!

Eddy: You judas. Traitor. I'll crush you like Superman crushed Goku.

Edd: You take that back.

Eddy: Nope, Superman rulez and so does America.

Edd: Superman is lame, America is lame, and you know what is even lamer? Chainsaw's.

Eddy:... You take that back.

Panty: Isn't that cute, the boyfriends are having a feud.

Stocking: Every couple hits a ruff patch every now and then.

Eddy: I'm going to destroy all of you.

Panty: Let's see how any of you do against... Big "Ass" Bull!

Stocking: I'm going to take Sasha Ivanoff.

Eddy:... No, no too easy.

The match begins in Colluseum. Round one.

Eddy: I'm coming for you Double D!

Edd: Bring it.

Panty: Guess that leaves you and me sis.

Stocking: I'm going to destroy you.

Eddy: Via scissor technique?

Panty: Change of plans, I'm going to kill Eddy.

Stocking: I'll take the nerd.

Eddy: Truce for now Double D?

Edd: For now.

Eddy & Panty fight. Eddy takes the lead.

Eddy: See that Panty. I can beat you head on in this fight.

Panty: You just got lucky... Unlike your sex life.

Eddy: What are you talking about? I'm thillfy rich.

Edd loses to Stocking.

Eddy & Stocking: CHAMPION FIGHT!

Panty: I'll be damned if I'm going to loose to you nerdo.

Edd: Come at me bro! Come at me!

Panty: I'm a chick.

Edd: Oh damn really?

Eddy & Stocking: Hahahaha!

Eddy: What are you laughing at little miss emo?

Stocking: I'm goth!

Eddy: All the same Whiny music to me.

Eddy beats her character and Panty beats Edd.

Eddy: Just one person I haven't fought yet, get over here Double D.

Edd: I can't loose to everyone on one level.

Eddy and Edd fight in rage mode.

Edd: Oh shit!

Eddy: Check it, you're weak. You are weak. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Eddy beats him. Time runs out for the first round. Eddy comes in first, then Stocking, Panty, and finally Edd.

Eddy: Undefeated!

Edd: There's been only one match.

Panty: Well at least I didn't come in last place.

Stocking: No you just came after me.

Eddy: You two should cum for eachother.

Panty & Stocking:... You little...

* * *

They prepare for round two. Everyone picks the same character except for Eddy.

Panty: No one can have Byonetta but me.

Eddy: You could have her, I don't see the attraction in a freakeshly tall librarian with a mole on her face and hair all over her body.

Edd: Agreed, for everything except for the librarian.

Stocking: Well who would you want in this game.

Eddy: Metal Wolf Chaos!

Edd: Yeah! Perfect match for Big Bull.

Panty: He belongs in the bottom of a scarp heap.

Eddy: I'll destroy you for your lack of respect of awesomeness.

Edd: I heard you got kick out of Heaven but didn't go to Hell, I'll tell you where you two belong in a music video with Katy Perry.

Eddy: Ha! You're just a Teenage Dream.

Panty: Yeah, yours.

Eddy: Oh I'm sorry, would you use a collar?

Panty: Um...

Eddy: Didn't think so.

Stocking: I could go for it just not with you.

Eddy: Ah what do I care I got Buttercup.

Panty: You wish you could have uare have you even watched our show.

Eddy: I have and let me be the first to say Pedobear approves of your anime.

Edd: Anime is just like when I pee. It's long, stinks, and is full of blood.

Everyone looks at Edd.

Edd: Yes! For once I thunderstruck you all. Yes!

New Colluseum is the Heliport and the countdown begins.

Edd: Alright girls if we loose to Eddy this time this will have been a very short melee. Truce?

Panty: If it means this guy looses.

Stocking: Why not?

Eddy: What? You can't gang up on a guy in a melee. That is the actual definition of a melee. No partnerships.

Edd: Get bent.

They enter into the ring and Edd vs Eddy on the top arena leaving Panty vs Stocking.

Edd: Oh shit! Why am I the first one you fight?

Eddy: Excellent, crush the leader of the resistence and the rest will fall.

The fight begins and Eddy destroy's Edd.

Eddy: Too easy. Now I'm coming for you Anarchy sisters.

Panty: Come on Stocking we could take this bitch.

Stocking: Theis is why you don't fuck with the Anarchy sisters.

Eddy: Come to daddy girls.

Big Bull tackles both of the sisters characters.

Eddy: I could do both of you at once! Just like in real life!

Panty: I think Eddy is being premature.

Stocking: I believe he's always premature when he's around us.

Edd: Hooray! I'm not the victium of a bottom joke for once. This whole spinoff is an experience of firsts for me.

Eddy: Ah just like when you had sex for the first time... Yesterday.

Eddy unleashes rage mode at the same time as Panty does. The two face off with Eddy winning.

Panty: Fuck no!

Eddy: You are weak. You know it is comforting to know none of you could beat me one on one. It's like the Powerpuffs vs the Rowdyruffs, they can't win a head on fight with them. They need to be tricky and fight dirty.

Panty: Well that's good, because that's what we're actually good at.

Eddy: Then I just won't give you the chance.

Eddy tackles her character but overshoots the distance and falls out of the ring with her.

Panty: No!

Eddy: I'm actually happy with that just because I brought you with me.

Panty: Screw you.

Time's up. Stocking wins, with Eddy in second, then Panty and Edd tied for last.

Eddy: What the Hell? But how?

Stocking: While you and my slut sister we're busy fisting each other, I was busy killing your whipping boy.

Edd: I'm ashamed to say that I lost to her.

Eddy: You should be. None of you will get this lucky next round.

To Be Continued...


	2. Anarchy Reigns Part Two

Round three. They pick new characters.

Eddy: Now I have a bionic leg. Ho ho ho.

Panty: Seriously. That's the movie reference you choose? Not bionic man or any shit like that?

Eddy: Suck a fat dick Blondie. Durga's robotic leg just makes it easier to kick your ass. It's a shame really. I would much rather spank that ass of your's but I'm afraid of catching something.

Panty: Fuck you, you prepubescent stooge knockoff.

Eddy: Coming from the sailor scout reject.

Edd: You remember when this used to be about playing games?

Stocking: And you two never getting any.

Edd: We... I get some.

Eddy: Some more then others.

Edd: Dho!

* * *

The characters are picked. Eddy as Durga, Edd as Garuda, Panty as Fei Rin & Stocking as Ai Rin. Stadium is Aircraft Carrier. Parings are Eddy vs Panty & Edd vs Stocking.

Eddy: This will be fun.

Panty: It's about time someone gives ya a good asks kicking.

Eddy: It's about time you learn proper ass kissing.

Edd: I'm going to finish the goth and then I'm coming for you Eddy.

Eddy: Come at me bro! We all know that the men will be the last ones standing in this fight.

Panty & Stocking: What!?

Eddy: Because women are all girly and fragile and timid and oh so fragile. Break a nail and they need to go to the hospital.

Panty: Yeah right, we take out fuckers every day! What do you do?

Eddy: Manly things like playing video games all day.

Edd: Or banging hot babes when we're bored.

Panty: Did any of those encounters involve no money requirements?

Edd & Eddy:... Shut up.

The fight begins. Edd defeats Stocking and joins Eddy and Panty's brawl.

Eddy: That was almost to easy.

Edd: Women drivers, am I right fellas?

Eddy is being beaten by Panty but then is saved by Edd.

Edd: Just for the record, I wasn't aiming for you Panty.

Eddy: He never does.

Edd: Dho!

Eddy: Oh and thanks for saving me Double D. Allow me to return the favor by smashing you into the ground.

Eddy beats Edd.

Eddy: Check that out! You got nothing on me! You got NOTHING!

Eddy does taunting. Panty activates rage mode and demolishes Eddy.

Eddy:... What the fuck.

She then gets destroyed by Edd allowing him to win round three.

Edd: Yeah boys rule!

Panty: Suck a fat dick!

Eddy: That's your job.

* * *

Round four. The character are kept the same. New stadium is Subway.

Eddy: Somebody hit someone!

Edd: I call you.

Panty: Me too.

Stocking: I'll second that.

Eddy: Oh fuck!

Everyone kills Eddy.

Eddy: AHHHHHH! Screw you people!

Panty: Hey Stocking should we kill this geek now and keep it between sisters?

Eddy: I'd pay to see that.

Edd: I will buy you your own candy factory if you help me beat your sister and let me beat you Stocking.

Stocking: Him! I choose to help him.

Panty: Fuck you slut!

Stocking: Say what you want either way I come out a winner.

Edd & Stocking gang up on Panty and the Stocking let's Edd beat her allowing him to win the melee and being the first to reach two victories.

* * *

Score:

Eddy: 1

Edd: 2

Panty: 0

Stocking: 1

Edd: Yeah! I made you all my bitches.

Stocking: And you owe me now.

Edd: Oh right.

Eddy & Panty: (Yelling things so dirty that I can't even write them up on this M rated fanfic. Even sailors would say that's foul stuff to say.)


End file.
